dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Kaiōshin
|romaji = Rō Kaiōshin |other = Old Kai''FUNimation Dub'' |race = Shinling |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = (Movie 18) |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = Kaiōshin Realm |manga debut = Chapter 479 |anime debut = DBZ250 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = OVA2 |game debut = |family = * East Kaiōshin (descendant) * Old Witch (fusee) |techniques = * Potential Released |tools = *Potara *Old Kaiōshin's Crystal Ball }} |Rō Kaiōshin|funi = Old Kai}} is the previous fifteen-generation Kaiōshin and the ancestor to the current East Kaiōshin. Background One day, he was reading a manga and dropped his guard. An old witch sneaked up behind him and took his left potara earring and put it on her left ear, not knowing the consequences. This resulted in the two of them being permanently fused. Because he was superior to the old witch, his spirit became the dominant spirit over the old witch, who simply served as a power boost. One day, during one of the meetings with the Hakaishin Beerus, they got into a headed argument, resulting in Beerus sealing Old Kaiōshin in the Z Sword. Throughout the ages, legend speak those who master the sword masters the ultimate power of the universe, causing countless Kaiōshins to try to free the sword, which was stuck onto a pillar of rock. None succeeded due to the intense weight of the sword. Personality Old Kaiōshin is shown to be a pervert, much like Muten Rōshi. However, he is much wiser than Eastern Kaiōshin. One example was when he wasn't surprised at seeing Super Bū hopeless against Vegetto since they were two already powerful beings that were rivals fused using an extremely high quality fusion. He also knows no matter who's on the defensive in a fight, there's always a chance to turn the tables. As such, even though Vegetto had the upper hand, he wasn't relaxing until the battle was over. Appearance The Old Kaiōshin, as he is now, bears a great resemblance to the Old Witch with which he fused. He has bulbous, heavily lidded eyes, a thin, boned face, and a short, hunched stature. Like many Shinlings, his skin is a unique tone; in the Old Kaiōshin's case, it is a light purple. His hair is cut into a white mohawk, and he has a toothbrush moustache. In the case of attire, the Old Kaiōshin wears the standard garb of those affiliated with the Kaiōshin. His attire consists of a blue shirt with proofy sleeves, as well as blue gi-like pants. Worn over this is a navy, toga-like garment. button at the best, with an orange sash. He also wears red boots. Just like the other Kaioshin, he wears Potara, which he later gave to Son Gokū. As a younger man, the Old Kaiōshin greatly resembled the East Kaiōshin. Beyond this youthful difference, only his hair — then a pale blue — was the only thing different from how he is now. He considered his youthful appearance to be very handsome.Dragon Ball chapter 501, page 1 Abilities Potential Released Old Kaiōshin can unlock a person's dormant abilities. The ritual is divided into two parts. The first is a five hour dance in which he walks in a circle around the person doing a chance. The second half is when they both sit down and he point both palms of his hands at the person for twenty hours. Although this part typically takes more time with very strong individuals like Gohan. As the ritual progresses, the individual will find noticeable differences in their power. Due to the length of his ritual, people will have their doubts and eventually lose their patience until they see the immense difference in their power. Part II Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Z: God and God Hakaishin Champa Arc In Other Media Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc ;Anime After the clash between Gokū and Beerus sends huge shockwaves throughout the universe, the Old Kaiōshin fears that if they keep clashing, then the universe will crumble.Dragon Ball Super episode 12 ;Manga In the Kaiōshin Realm, after the Hakaishin Beerus awakes, along with Kibito Kaiōshin, Old Kaiōshin finds out that some ancestor's planets has disappeared, worry about what to come next.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1, page 16 Thus, they keep tracking the Hakaishin and watch his fight with Gokū on North Kaiō's planet from afar through the crystal ball.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 10 After that, they witness the conflicts of Beerus and Dragon Team at Bulma's birthday party on Earth. However, Old Kaiōshin suddenly picks up on another planet disappearing, then tune in with crystal ball and see a duo in space, who discuss the search of some gigantic "wish orbs". As the Kaiōshin make the connection with the "wish orbs" and the Dragon Balls, the duo turn around to glare back through the crystal ball straight back at the Kaiōshin and immediately travel to the Kaiōshin Realm. The cat-like being (who was revealed his name "Champa") begins grilling them on how much they overheard, but the Kaiōshin pretend to have not heard anything at all; Champa does not seem fully convinced, but takes off with his attendant anyway. The Kaiōshin begin to panic a bit, believing Champa to be referring to the Dragon Balls and has Kibito Kaiōshin hurry to planet Namek to protect them.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3, pages 12-14 Later, when the clash between Beerus and Gokū begins, in which the two connect with a punch, sending shockwaves to every corner of the universe, Old Kaiōshin fears that if they keep clashing, then the entire universe will crumble. Meanwhile, the younger Kaiōshin has collected all Nameccian Dragon Balls, though it seems these were not the ones Champa was after anyway; he is already off to some other distant location.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, page 10 The battle concludes, Gokū successfully saves the Earth from destroying despite his loss to Beerus, much to the Kaiōshin's impression. However, the elder gets unpleasant because Kibito Kaiōshin uses Dragon Balls to defuse to East Kaiōshin and Kibito again, which totally wastes the Potara's power. Then, he wishes for peace of the universe for at least a little while longer.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, page 17 Creation and Conception Trivia * Old Kaiōshin is the only known example of two beings of opposite gender fusing. Quotes References Category:Deities Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Extraterrestrials Category:People of the Cosmos